Inside Patrick Drake's head
by BRITANY
Summary: This is an up close and personal view of what patrick is thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own these Characters they are from the show General Hospital. The song Hips Don't Lie is by Shakira.

This song is by Shikira and Lets thank her for it. It is AMAZING.

This is my first thing I have ever wrote on fan Fiction so BE NICE! Well just not to harsh.

Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Oh, yeah baby I am such a ladies man. Port Charles, New York I am God's gift to women. Ladies no fighting their is plenty of Patrick to go around.

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Maybe I should try that line on Robin or Elizabeth or Lainey, or Kelly or Carly or any living female. Do you think it would work? Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa, this means what is your name, beautiful, my house is your house. Wow I'm getting hotter and Hotter! When I say that line it even turns me on.

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

The signs of my body say, I am damn hot and every lady in Port Charles knows it1 That is why I have a psychiatrist, doctors, nurses all drooling over me. At Jake's when I walked in we all know what they were dreaming about don't we? When I tell women they are sexy I can make a women go mad. I make my self laugh. I'm AMAZING. In more ways then one.

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

My body is perfection! You may think I am cocky but I'm just confident. My hips don't lie either.

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

Remember Robin, in the closet I never thought I would see her body moving like that. But she could not keep her hands off me.

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on taking it

Kinky I want someone to do that to me.

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

I make women want to speak Spanish

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Whenever I read the signs of someone's body they all say take me Patrick I'm yours.

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

All I hear from the Ladies is OH BABY PATRICK DRAKE!

I like when the ladies move fast or slow it doesn't matter as long as its in the bedroom.

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

As I said before my hips don't lie.

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

Port Charles women get tense when their around me because they need sexual healing.

I'm talking to you ROBIN ELIZABETH LAINEY DR. LEE EMILY CARLY.

Damn I'm fine

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

I have no self restraint and I am an animal in the bedroom

I'm a tiger in the bedroom

RarRARrar

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

I want to get it on with you tonight ladies

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

YUM I even turn myself on when I look in the mirror

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

I hypnotize women everyday Some say it would be a burdin but I think it is a gift

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

DANCE DANCE

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Again making the Ladies speak Spanish

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

YA I want to Humpty Humpty with the ladies

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

My body is perfect once you have me once you will be coming back for more.

Just ask robin she is so horny she has to do me in the closet

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

I'm turned on every night by myself.

No fighting

No fighting

So ladies make sure their is no fighting. Laugh out Loud!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters are General Hospital Characters. This song is Beautiful Stranger by Madonna and William Orbit. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I wish that my story would show up in color. Oh well.**

**Beautiful Stranger**

**_written by Madonna and William Orbit  
Time: 3:30  
_----------  
Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had the taste for danger**

Robin had a taste for a danger. Dr. Lee wanted to know if he could get on this action. Carly likes to use me to make Jax Jealous. Lainey likes the idea of me. I'm some kind of beautiful stranger. I am new to the town their fore I am a stranger. I am damn gorgeous therfore I am beautiful. Put it together I'm a beautiful stranger. Someone your daughters would like to meet your sons would want girl advice from. A father's worst nightmare.  
**  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger**

How many women have had a taste for a danger? I have lost count. Women love what is forbidden that is why back in the days of Adam and Eve, Eve at the apple because I am the sweetest sin.  
**  
I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song**

I'm just like the snake from Adam and Eve. I am the devil in disguise.

**_Bridge:_**

To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows

Everyone that knows me automatically loves me. This is why Robin is trying to get me to have a commited relationship.****

To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

I will never ever swallow my pride and why would I half too. That is a ladies job. I will never give in.****

_Chorus:_

Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger

**  
**I'm somekinda of gorgeous beautiful hansome stranger. Ask any Port Charles lady. **  
**

**If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger**

Ladies lose their common sense when it comes to me. They will never run away. It is impossible.  
**  
I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
If I could just forget about you**

This must be what the ladies are thinking. I wish I was a girl so I could marry myself. That would be the perfect girlfriend. Then I would definetly commit. It would be love at first sight.  
**  
_(bridge)_**

I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you

Hmmm maybe one of the Port Charle's women will sing to me. How could they resist? Remember I am a beautiful stranger.  
**  
_(bridge)_**

I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

I won't swallow my pride. I hate when girls cry but it happens so often because they want this whole bogus commitment thing when I like no strings attached. I will never be a one lady man. I like girls and lots of them!  
**  
_(chorus)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I did not make up these characters and The song is By Bubba Sparxx. Sorry about not updating my computer was not working well.**

**Review!**

**Ms. New Booty**

**Chorus: Ying Yang Twins**

**Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere 3x**

**Rockin' everywhere 2x**

I see Robin's booty everywhere and I would like to see Carly's to now that her and Jaxs are over. I wish I Lucky and Elizabeth were over so I can see elizabeth's booty rockin everywhere.

**Bubba Sparxxx**

**I found you MS NEW BOOTY**

**Get it together and bring it back to me**

**Hit the playas club for about month or 2**

**Put his hand on it then see what he do 2x**

Robin is the newest addition to my playa list. I will never be in a commited relationship because then I can't be a player. Their is so much Patrick to go around I can't be secluded to one chick.

**Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight 3x**

Enough said.

**Bubba Sparxxx**

**Girl I don't need you, but chu need me**

**Take it off, let if flop, shake it freely**

**And I don't tell stories, I let em tell theyself**

**And you aint gotta sell sex, girl, it sells itself, Like nothing else**

**Yeah I'm a country boy, but that big city bottom fill me up with joy**

**Aint life grand life's grand livin up daddy**

**Here go da whisper song, baby this is us ready?**

**Put it on me enthusiastically, what ever it is that chu do, you do it admirably**

**And I aint choose it, that thang chose me**

**Its bubba and ying yang, all the way in this thang**

**YO!**

Its true Robin needs me I don't need her I can have the choice of any girl I want. I just happened to choose her for now, Unhook your bra Robin so they can shake frrely. Yeah right she is so uptight. Hey that ryhmes. The stories you here are true. Its true I don't have to selll my sex it sells for free! Get it ripe, get it right, Get it tight. ALl the girls choose me but I choose from the best.

**Chorus: Ying Yang Twins**

**Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere 3x**

**Rockin' everywhere 2x**

Back and Forth Up and Down Rock everywhere Rock it everywhere.

**Bubba Sparxxx**

**I found you MS NEW BOOTY**

**Get it together and bring it back to me**

**Hit the playas club for about month or 2**

**Put his hand on it then see what he do 2x**

Where have'nt I had sex, hmmm just about everywhere. But Robin does not have to know that. Shhh don't tell!

**Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight 3x**

When I do have sex I get it ripe get it right and get it tight

**Quarter to twelve and we just getting in**

**Bubba gonna make ya spark wit da Ying Yang Twins**

**Sippin on patron, blong blong blong**

**Shawdy in a thong, whom whom whom**

Robin wears thongs. Awesome picture in my head right now.

**Ass get da jiggling, MOTHER FUCKING WIGGLYING**

**Get that thang shakin, like she frost bit shivering**

**Ass be delivering, all type of flashes, cashes**

**Got these hoes shaking that molasses**

**SHHHHHH**

**Let me whisper in your ear**

**Get your self together go and buy so new care do**

**Something with your hair den**

**Hit da club, shake ya ass and da brothuhz gonna sho some love**

**Do that move ya thing, just a minute ago**

**I guarantee you'll make all da dough**

**So gon do ya thing baby, work what chu got, to get what chu want**

**I aint dat money, don't let it make u**

Robin would say you sexest pig! But I agree shake shake shake that ass girl.

**Chorus: Ying Yang Twins**

**Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere 3x**

**Rockin' everywhere 2x**

Rock it!

**Bubba Sparxxx**

**I found you MS NEW BOOTY**

**Get it together and bring it back to me**

**Hit the playas club for about month or 2**

**Put his hand on it then see what he do 2x**

**Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight 3x**

I stay out way later that 2.

**Bubba Sparxxx**

**hi there, how are things?**

**I once was breast man now it seems**

**Ever since I had the pleasure**

**of getting you together, your chest is just whatever**

**I found the buried treasured**

**Yes ma'am, heres the plan**

**Meet me over yonder ok- don't play**

**Ill bring the whip whoop, you bring your cook book**

**And ima fix that stuff up, everything is good good**

What kind of man am I? Well would'nt you like to know? You'll never find out! I don't want any ladies getting plastic surgery to get me to date them.

**Chorus Ying Yang Twins**

**Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere 3x**

**Rockin' everywhere 2x**

BOOOTY ALL AROUND!

**Bubba Sparxxx**

**I found you MS NEW BOOTY**

**Get it together and bring it back to me**

**Hit the playas club for about month or 2**

**Put his hand on it then see what he do 2x**

I like to put my hand on that. Shake Shake Shake that ass with me.

**Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight 3x**

Make sure it is ripe right and tight to make me happy! Then we can all get laid. Laugh out loud if only Robin could hear what I'm thinking.


End file.
